rêveries
by malicia fox
Summary: quand une histoire débute par une nuit d'été ,elle se finit bien souvent en conte de fée
1. Je t'aime quand t'es toi même

Les nuages pour moi ressemblent a de petites iles où il se passerait bien des choses ,mais je ne suis pas là pour parler des nuages n'est ce pas ?Mais pour parler de magie ,la magie de l'amour…sa vous change bien des hommes croyez moi !Je sais ce que j'avance ,les forêts Vosgiennes au même titre que celles d'Alaska sont sauvages et signes d'aventures ,au même titre que la femme dont je suis tomber amoureux ,c'est un beau préambule vous ne trouvez pas ?Je vais vous racontez la nuit ou tout a changer pour moi ,la nuit ou Severus Rogue ,con de service est devenu un homme grâce à une femme qui en ce moment regarde son ventre d'un air radieux. La maternité aussi sa change un homme ,il devient père ,mais cette histoire sera pour une prochaine fois ,laissez moi vous dire comment Miss Granger est devenue Miss Rogue…Dieu qu'elle me rend heureux quand elle me sourit ainsi !

Le début ,oui le début c'est toujours bien ,enfin notre début se passera de commentaires je crois. Potter venait de rendre la sentence ,Voldemort n'était plus ,une guerre entre dans les annales et tous les septièmes années se voient offrir une nouvelle chance de prouver à Poudlard qu'ils étaient les meilleurs. Une nouvelle année donc commence à Poudlard ,bien sûr ,elle avait passé toute ses vacances au château ,Minerva l'avait acquis comme tel. Elle n'avait plus de famille ,n'existerais plus jamais aux yeux de ses parents ,n'aurait plus de marques d'attention de la part d'une quelconque famille ,elle n'était pour ainsi dire plus personne. Elle le ressentait ainsi et j'avoue que je la comprend ,quand personne ne se souvient vous avoir mis au monde comment les choses doivent t'elles se passer ? Elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans la bibliothèque à lire les livres de la réserve en profitant de l'absence de Mlle pince ,Potter et Weasley venaient la voir quand ils ne s'occupaient pas de leurs petites amies respective. Elle savait très bien que tout le monde la surveillait ,en cas de déprime passagère ,j'étais le seul à ne pas me soucier d'elle et je pense que c'est ce qu'elle recherchait à ce moment de sa vie ,sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Elle n'était jamais loin de moi, mangeait aux mêmes horaires que moi ,se rendant à Pré au Lard quand j'y aller. Elle ne fessait pas attention ,et je m'étais habitué à elle ,si bien que quand elle fut partie pour deux semaines début aout chez Potter je recherchais continuellement sa présence. Je me prenait souvent à scruter l'horloge de la grande salle attendant son arrivé pour le repas ,à regarder par-dessus mon épaule si elle se trouvait dans le coin. Mon comportement s'était vite retrouvez inhabituel pour mes collègues ,je savais que Minerva riait sous cape avec ce vieux fou. Moi ,Severus Snape ,l'homme effroyable ,sans cœur ,agent double dénué de sentiments et d'âme me retrouvez à attendre le retour de Granger .Moi qui ne me souciait pas d'elle je me trouver être celui qui s'inquiété désormais de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire de ses journées. Et puis ,comme une malédiction ne frappe pas seule ,elle était revenue en avance ,elle disait qu'il manquait quelque chose chez Potter ,qu'elle ne s'y sentais pas entière. Mes collègues bien sûr s'étaient regardées entre eux ,s'appuyant sur de vieux monologues déjà écrit ,sans nous en rendre vraiment compte ,nous étions devenu dépendant l'un de l'autre. Je ne sais pas comment nous en sommes arriver là ,même Potter ,même cet idiot de Weasley s'en sont rendus compte plus vite que nous. Un soir ,alors qu'il pleuvait averse ,elle était partie voir Hagrid ,je l'avait attendu une bonne parti de la soirée sur les marches de l'école prétextant la confection d'une potion au clair de lune . Quand elle rentra ,je la vit s'arrêter à deux mètres de moi et m'observer dans mes gestes précis ,j'avais alors levé la tête et nous nous étions regardées en silence même ma respiration diminua. Elle eut alors une drôle d'expression ,elle soupira et me sourit avant de murmurer :

-Vous êtes toujours dans le coin Professeur !

-Non Miss Granger ,s'est vous qui êtes toujours dans mes pates !

Elle avait alors sourit sincèrement joyeuse avant d'éclater de rire ,et pour la première fois de ma vie ,j'avais échangé un moment presque intime avec une de mes élève ,j'avais ri avec elle et elle avait attendue toute la nuit sous la pluie avec moi.

Affaire à suivre ,qu'en dites vous ?


	2. tu me fait craquer quand tu te sape

Elle m'avait sourit durant ce temps passer ensemble et le lendemain s'était comme si de rien n'était. Elle mangeait son repas sans m'adresser un regard ,après tout nous avions juste parler. Certes ,je la considérer désormais comme une adulte ,j'en était sur a cent pour cent ,mais quelque chose en elle n'allait pas. Elle figure trop symbole de châtier pour son âge ,elle n'aurait pas du vivre toutes ses épreuves. Pourtant ,je suis le premier a dire que les épreuves forgent les enfants ,mais trop d'épreuves peuvent aussi le détruire. Granger n'était pas détruite ,mais elle n'en est pas loin non plus.

Je la vit soupirer avant de tourner son regard vers Minerva ,elle se leva et vint s'adresser à son ancienne directrice de maison.

-Pardonnez moi professeur ,mais j'aurais besoin de me rendre au chemin de traverse ce midi pour effectuer mes achats ,il faudrait que vous me laissiez accéder a votre cheminée.

-Bien sur ,si cela ne vous dérange pas Miss Granger ,le professeur Rogue et vous même pourriez partager un Portoloin pour vous y rendre ensemble...le réseau de cheminette rencontre encore quelques...soucis d'ordre majeur!

Elle tourna le regard vers moi et accepta dans un signe de tête ,diable cette fille prenait de mauvaises habitudes ,je lui rendait un regard peu amène lui signifiant que sa présence n'était pas requise pour toute l'après midi et elle sortit après nous avoir souhaiter une bonne journée.

Quelques fois encore ,on se rend compte qu'une personne a peu être des points communs avec vous ,Granger fait parti de ses personnes. Elle m'attendait devant le lac et après s'être assise près du sol cogneur ,elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Elle sentit ma présence avant que je n'arrive et tourna la tête vers moi avant de se lever. Je regardais sa tenue d'un œil sceptique ,après toute la gloire qu'elle tire de son épopée avec Potter et Weasley elle arrive a sortir encore plus du lot. Elle portait une robe couleur crème qui fessait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau ainsi qu'un chapeau en paille.

-Granger ,dites moi que vous avez votre cape avec vous!

-Oui …

-Bien alors suivez moi et ne rester pas trop longtemps dans mes pattes!

-...c'est vous qui êtes sans cesse sur mon chemin sauf votre respect...professeur !ajouta t'elle rapidement

Je sourit a l'évocation de se souvenir commun. Étrange non cette façon de se sentir humain alors que l'on ne le mérite pas. Je tire encore aujourd'hui une certaine jouissance a partager des souvenir commun avec cette femme. Nous somme pourtant un paradoxe a nous deux ,surtout a ce moment ,elle vêtue de blanc et moi en noir ,un ange en comparaison ,elle est la voie des sentiments ,du cœur ,je suis celle de la raison et de l'égoïsme ,je ne vit que pour moi ,elle vit pour les autres !

Quand nous sommes arrivés au chemin de traverse ,j'ai pu malgré moi mesurer l'étendue de la nouvelle notoriété de Granger ,les hommes se retournés déjà sur elle avant ,j'en suis certain ,mais a ce point j'en doute fort. Nous passions au devant des gens dans un murmure grandissant et je dardais sur la foule un regard des plus venimeux.

-Vous devez être fier de vous Miss Granger!

Elle me lança un regard interrogateur.

-Tous ces regards sur vous...cela doit vous apporter un sentiment de puissance! Dis je ironique

Elle me sourit avant de déclarer.

-Professeur ,il me semble bien que ce soit sur vous aussi que l'on parle...et je pense qu'Harry y est pour beaucoup ,alors ne m'accuser pas de tout les maux du monde ,vous êtes quelqu'un de bien ,ne leurs en voulait pas de le remarquer seulement maintenant!

-Pourquoi en serait il autrement!

-Tout a fait...

Elle jeta sa cape sur ses épaules et tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds de manière a se grandir pour apercevoir l'apothicaire elle me lança une heure de rendez vous pour rentrer au château et m'abandonna en plein milieux d'une rue passante sous les regards des badauds et pour son plus grand plaisir apparemment. Je fessait un constat rapide de ma situation dans un pub face a une bon whisky pur feu ,Granger ne cautionne pas ma présence a ses côtés ...évidemment! Mais un sentiment d'oppression m'envahit peu à peu dès lors que je fessai ce constat ,elle m'avait abandonné pour effectuer ses achats et cela me vexer ,Diantre ,je crois que cette fille révèle un plus grand attachement que ce a quoi je m'attendait. Bien sur ,demain ces sentiments auront changé ,elle retournerait avec Saint Potter et Weasley me laissant enfin seul pour confectionner mes potions ,me laissant tout le loisir d'hair le trio infernal, mais un sentiment d'horreur enfla peu à peu en moi me coupant la respiration...Par Merlin ,je ne VEUX pas que cette situation change ,je pense même que je voudrais que les vacances se prolongent pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec elle. Un Auror du ministère m'observa un court instant et pendant que je me fessait a l'horreur de ma sentence intérieur ,il me fusilla du regard ,j'attrapais mon verre et le buvais cul sec. Le temps que l'alcool se fraye un chemin dans mon cerveau j'eus le temps de jeter un regard froid a l'auror qui se leva avant de se décider a partir. J'avais encore du mal a me dire que pour certain je resterais jusque la nuit des temps un traitre infâme. Je serrais mon verre entre mes mains avant de baisser la tête face aux pensés qui me submergées tout à coup...GRANGER...encore elle. Qu'avais je bien pu faire pour mériter cela? Je ne pouvais pas m'être attaché a cette femme ,elle était trop je sais tout ,trop Potter ,trop ...trop Granger quoi ! Je poussais un soupir d'exaspération en me disant que sa ne pouvait pas être pire ,imagine toi un peu mon pauvre en être amoureux! Je grimacé avant d'éclater de rire face a cette pensée stupide...moi ,amoureux de Granger? Des regards s'étaient tournés vers moi et je m'efforcer à reprendre un peu de contenance face a la situation grotesque d'un Snape mort de rire dans un lieu public sous le regard presque inquiet d'autres sorcier. Je déposer mon du sur ma table et partais dans un grand mouvement de cape comme j'en ai le secret ,pour laisser planer le doute sur mes intentions ,comme ça ,peut être que certains ignares croiront a quelques dessins machiavéliques! Je me rendais au point de rendez vous fixé par Granger tout en me maudissant de n'avoir pas répliquer ,elle allait croire qu'elle a un certain pouvoir sur moi ,je ruminais ces pensées tout en l'attendant de pied ferme et en regardant ma montre d'un air mauvais ,je déteste attendre les autres. Si sa ne tenait qu'a moi ,je la laisserais en plant comme elle me l'a fait plus tôt dans la journée...mais je devais l'attendre pour le portoloin! Ce n'est qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard que je la vit arrivé avec des tas de paquets ,elle s'empressa de toucher notre ticket de retours et quelques secondes plus tard ,dans un de ses soupirs nous atterrissions dans la hall de Poudlard. Elle laissa tomber ses paquets et se laissa choir le long du mur de pierre appuyant ses mains sur le sol poussiéreux. Cette image me fit étrangement penser a celle que j'avais gardé de la bataille finale. Une Miss Granger totalement éreinté et vidé de tout sentiments.

-Granger ,que faite vous?

Elle ferma les yeux et déboutonna sa cape avant de me répondre.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous faite pour garder votre cape par un temps pareil professeur ,j'ai eu l'impression de mourir de chaud toute l'après midi!

C'est donc sa ,elle ne supporte pas la chaleur ,mon regard dévia sur une de ses mains qu'elle venait de poser au dessus de sa poitrine dans le but de se rafraichir ,elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et sa respiration était courte. Je détourné le regard honteux de mon comportement tout en m'éloignant d'elle, arrivé dans mes appartements j'appelais Effy dans un claquement de doigt .

-Bonjour Monsieur ,qu'est ce qu'Effy peut faire pour vous?

-Apporte dont un rafraichissement a Miss Granger si tu veux!

Elle me salua tout en disant «oui Monsieur ,bien Monsieur »

Je m'affalais dans mon canapé tout en tirant sur ma cape ,elle avait raison ,il fessait une chaleur a crevé aujourd'hui. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que je la revit ce soir là ,elle n'avait pas assisté au dîner préférant la fraicheur de la bibliothèque pour s'endormir. J'avais totalement oublié que demain s'était la rentrée ,et je ne préfère pas penser a la tonne de cour que je n'ai toujours pas préparé!


	3. Je hait le fait d'avoir ce rôle

« Que la mort soit avec toi, chaque jour «

Cette litanie je me la répète sans cesse en début d'année, chaque début d'année car c'est à ce moment-là que je me rends compte que j'aimerais arrêter de voir des Potter partout, cesser de voir son visage tous les jours, et aussi les yeux de Lily par la même occasion. C'est pour ça, qu'à chaque début d'année je m'offrais un petit extra…je relâchais la fumée que contenait mes poumons tout en observant la forêt interdite.

La cabane d'Hagrid proche de l'orée du bois me rendit un instant nostalgique des moments que Lily et moi passions dans cette même cabane à essayer d'inventer le monde a notre façon…tout ça ,s'était avant Potter ,avant Voldemort ,avant le début de la fin !

J'aperçus Granger qui essayait d'être discrète dans son idiotie à fumer elle aussi ! Elle était jeune, attirante et intelligente, elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir besoin de fumer pour se recrée ! J'écrasais mon mégot sur les dalles froides avant de le faire disparaitre d'un coup de baguette, je toussotais pour faire valoir ma présence à Granger et celle-ci essaya sans succès de faire disparaitre sa cigarette alors qu'un instant plus tôt elle tiré dessus allégrement.

Je soupirais et elle jeta l'éponge tout en jetant un regard en mon sens pour savoir si elle n'avait pas rêvé ma présence. Je décidais d'avancer dans sa direction pour lui insuffler une leçon qu'elle ne serait pas prête d'oublier, mais tout en m'avançant vers elle, un vide dans mon estomac me fit l'effet d'une boule d'angoisse intenable et je soupirais a nouveau pour en l'expirer l'air.

Le désir, savez-vous vraiment ce que c'est ? La honte qu'a ressentie Granger quand elle a vu que je l'avais prise sur le fait se refléta dans mon âme et son sentiment de honte devient aussi le mien…qui étais-je pour lui faire la morale ? Je n'étais rien pour elle, comment pourrait-elle m'écouter ? Désirez quelque chose, c'est en être totalement obsédé, y penser toute une journée sans s'en lasser, c'est vouloir quelqu'un bien qu'on ne puisse pas, c'est désirez l'inaccessible et quand on a eu ce que l'on désir, on passe a une nouvelle lubie…ma lubie du moment, s'était Granger !

Granger et le sourire Colgate qu'elle avait pu avoir a une période, Granger amie fidèle pour deux garçons, Granger et sa stupide manie de se mordiller le pouce quand elle était en proie à un dilemme, Granger et son incroyable faculté a se fourrer dans des histoires impossibles ,Granger qui dégage un je ne sais quoi d'attirant quand elle prépare ses potions ,Granger et son sourire de victoire ,Granger et son regard qui vous fait vous sentir complétement con ,Granger et ses grands yeux chocolats qui portent le poids de morts trop récentes ,Granger et ses déceptions sentimentales ,Granger et ses mains ,son corps ,sa manière d'être ,Granger et ses cheveux dans lesquels on a envie de promener nos doigts ,Granger ,Granger ,Granger, Granger….GRANGER !

Rien qu'elle ,son nom ,ses humeurs ,Granger était ma lubie et je m'en aperçoit …là…maintenant ,et je la regarde comme un con ,et je me sent con…Severus qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?Merlin ,elle me regarde ,qu'est-ce que je fais ?

-Bonjour Professeur ! Minauda-t-elle

-Granger,…qu'est ce…mais qu'est-ce que vous fouttez avec cette saloperie a la main ?

Elle baissa les yeux et lâcha sa cigarette à moitié consumé et murmurant « rien ». Elle m'observa à nouveau avant d'éclater de rire ! Je prenais la mouche, et la prier gentiment de la fermer avant que je ne lui enlève un certain nombre de points pour non-respect du corps enseignant ! Elle désigne ma poche et de sa voie encore pleine de rire ajouta :

-professeur, sauf votre respect,…qu'est-ce que cette saloperie fout dans votre poche ?

Tu es fait comme un rat Severus, je sortais le paquet de ma poche et au point où on en était proposer une cigarette à Granger qu'elle accepta avant de s'assoir. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce manège, elle regarda sa montre et soupira. Le Poudlard express allait bientôt arrivé.

-Monsieur, des choses comme celles-ci n'arriverons plus n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne pense pas Miss Granger, les vacances sont finies, chacun retourne à son quotidien, c'est fait pour sa les vacances Granger, s'évader de son quotidien le temps de quelques semaines.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Je la regardais en fronçant les sourcils, je ne comprenais pas.

-Merci de ne pas m'avoir traité comme les autres professeurs l'ont fait, avec cette…pitié ! Elle cracha ce dernier mot comme s'il la dégouttait.

-De rien Granger !répondis-je inaudiblement

Elle se leva et épousseta ses robes avant de regarder le château.

-Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez d'avoir réussi à me faire passer de bonnes vacances. Vous n'êtes pas qu'un connard enfin de compte !

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de me souhaiter une bonne année et s'en alla l'air de rien, comme si la brûlure de ses lèvres n'était pas en train d'irradier et ma joue et mon essence même. Si les vacances ne s'étaient pas arrêter, Merlin sait que cette lubie se serait transformée en amour pour elle. Mais là, tout de suite, j'allais aller me préparé un bon bain, me changer et redevenir un prof détestable, pour une année encore et peut être arrêterais je d'enseigner ensuite…je ne sais pas !

Je regardais la silhouette de Granger qui terminais de s'engouffrer dans le château et un sourire transcenda mon visage, elle aura fait une bonne lubie !

-J'enlève deux points à Gryffondor !

Elle m'avait quand même insulté la garce !


	4. Chap

Bonjour à tous, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre =) Donc, merci pour toutes vos reviews , et je tiens à m'excuser pour toutes les (nombreuses et horribles) fautes d'orthographe que j'ai faites! Le fait est que je préféré travailler mes cours et que donc, je ne prends pas forcément le temps de relire mes fautes, j'en corrige la plupart, mais (honte à moi). J'arrive mieux à déceler les fautes d'orthographe des autres que les miennes ;p

Donc, si cela dérange les moins téméraires d'entre vous veuillez m'en excuser une fois de plus avant de me lapider. Au mieux, vous pouvez toujours passer votre chemin pour ceux que cela horripile =)

Voili ,voilou ,encore merci pour vos reviews/favoris ,et si cela intéresse quelqu'un ,je n'ai pas le moins du monde lâcher mes autres fic ,c'est juste que les idées ne viennent pas toutes d'un coup et donc prise dans ce tourbillon ,je suis bien obligée de mettre par écrit toutes ces histoires ;p

Bon voyage dans fanfiction, et à bientôt si vous le souhaitez.


	5. It's wonderful

Certains diront que la rentrée à Poudlard est merveilleuse ,d'autres diront qu'une nouvelle année à Poudlard est ce qu'ils ont attendus durant toutes les vacances. Moi ,je préférerais avouer que je préfère Granger dans ses habits moldus que d'embrayer sur une nouvelle année. Année ou je devrais apprendre -ou plutôt essayer- a une bande d'abrutis quelques notions de potions. Granger courut vers moi et me dit rapidement :

-Souhaiter moi une bonne rentrée Monsieur !

-Pourquoi ? Susurrais je doucement

-Parce que si c'est vous qui me dites ça ,se sera peut être sincère !

-Vous rêver Granger ,je vous souhaite la pire rentrée de votre vie !

_Professeur ! Dit elle outré

-Miss Granger ,dans deux minutes les élèves seront là ,je serais votre professeur !

-Plus qu'une minute alors...monsieur je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée !

Elle me regarda avec espoir avant de soupirer et de s'enfuir en direction de la grande salle.

-Bonne rentrée Miss Granger ! Murmurais je

Minerva fit un discours a la manière de Dumbledore ,un mélange étrange au cour duquel une larme ou deux s'échappa . Les premières années firent leurs apparitions et j'en profitais pour jeter un œil a Granger qui bavardais gaîment avec la petite dernière de la troupe Weasley ! Elle ne souriait pas ,enfin un peu ,mais pour moi son sourire était si faux qu'il crevait de tristesse ,mais ses amis ne remarquaient rien apparemment ! Le choixpeau fit un discours lui aussi plus gai que lors des années précédente et je remarquais que quelques regards de premières années se perdaient vers moi et je me mettais a repensé a ce que m'avait dit Granger au chemin de traverse. Je dardais un regard vers Potter qui me fit un petit sourire...mon Dieu ,elle n'avait pas tord ,les autres élèves ,les premières années surtout avaient une idées de moi exécrable ! Ils m'imaginent certainement gentil ,je frissonnais a cette idée et me promettais de changer le tir !

Au milieux du repas Granger tourna vers moi un regard triste et je me dépêchais de plonger la tête vers mon assiette pour qu'elle ne remarque pas mon trouble. Était elle triste parce que je ne lui avait pas souhaiter une bonne rentrée?Flitwick se trémoussa sur sa chaise et je jetais un œil vers lui.

-Filius ,un problème peut être ?

-Non ,non ! Me dit il rapidement de sa voix fluette

Il regarda Granger avant de soupirer ,je lui jetais un regard interrogateur avant de me levais pour gagner mes appartements. Minerva me jeta un regard effroyable face a ma conduite effronté mais me laissa tout de même partir !

Il y a des jours ou l'on a l'impression que tout va de travers ,je suis allongé depuis plus de dix minutes et je n'arrive pas a ôter de ma tête l'expression de tristesse que Granger arborait hier soir. Des jours ou on a l'impression que le monde pourrait s'écrouler si on a pas les explications que l'on souhaiterais obtenir. Même s'il y a eu des jours ou elle m'a tapé sur les nerfs je dois bien avoué que j'avais apprit a connaître Granger durant deux mois ,j'avais apprit ce que sa fessait d'être dans la constante attente d'une personne. J'avais apprit ce qu'elle pouvait représenter pour ses amis ,j'avais découvert son esprit incroyable ,j'avais découvert le son de son rire et croyait moi ,le regard qu'elle a eut hier m'a détruit ! J'avais eu la sensation que ces vacances n'avaient rien changé ,comme si les efforts que j'avais mis a la rendre un temps soit peu heureuse pour lui faire oublier son chagrin n'avaient servis à rien. J 'avais deux heures de cours ce matin ,deux heures avec les dernières années ,deux heures avec le trio d'or. Bien sur ,mes cours étaient prêt ,mais la seule chose que j'attendais c'est de voir Granger pour pouvoir enfin lui demandais ce qu'elle avait ! Je ne prenais pas de déjeuner et me rendais directement dans ma salle de cour. Je me prenais a penser que sa fessait près de deux mois que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans cette salle ,deux mois qu'elle avait démantibulé toutes mes pensées. Elle avait prit une place non considérable en deux mois ,comme un chat qui s'invite chaque jour un peu plus chez vous ,vous n'avez pas le temps de calculer ce qui ce passe. Vous vous réveillez un matin et cette fille prend de la place partout ...j'aurais du lui souhaiter une bonne rentrée non ?

-Poudre de corne de licorne Weasley ,les vacances n'ont pas arrangées les choses pour vous !

Il plongea la tête vers son chaudron et Granger lui témoigna son soutient d'un sourire auquel il répondit j'aurais bien voulu a ce moment être seul avec lui pour lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule

-Weasley arrêter donc de faire les yeux doux à Granger et occuper vous de votre potions ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous mettre en retenu ! Soufflais je le plus méchamment possible à son oreille ,il déglutis et reporta son attention sur son chaudron comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-longdubat ,je vois que des talents inespérées en potions ne sont quand a eux pas apparus ,je me trompe ?

Il balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensibles et je retournais m'asseoir a mon bureau. Crabbe et Goyle se parlaient a voix basses ce qui bien sur n'augurai rien de bon ,Malefoy était quand a lui pleinement concentré sur sa potion . Il avait lui aussi beaucoup changé après la guerre ,il avait quitté l'emprise de son père et s'était installé dans une ville moldus avec sa mère ,Lucius était à Azkaban désormais et la famille Malefoy avait retrouvé la dignité qui lui incombé. Un rire étouffé me fit levé la tête vers ses deux compéres qui regardaient le chaudron de Weasley et Granger avec envie ,une de leurs plus vieille blague ,sauf que ,la guerre terminée je n'avais plus de raisons de les favorisés n'est ce pas ? Je n'avais pas réellement envie de me trouvé sous la colère de notre nouvelle directrice. Goyle lança une patte de lapin vers leurs chaudron patte de lapin qui se trouva la seconde d'après réduite en poussière sous l'emprise de mon sort. Tous les regards s'étaient tournées vers moi ,les Serpentards étaient stupéfaits mais Malefoy et Pankinson restèrent rivés sur leurs chaudrons comme si l'altercation ne les intéressés pas.

-Ce genre de petites blagues entre vous ne m'apporte plus rien d'accord ,je vous prierez donc de ne plus m'exposer vos futilités c'est bien compris ? Retenus avec Rusard cette nuit pour vous deux!Miss Granger ,vous viendrez me voir après le cour !

-Oui Professeur !

Étrange non ,cette force qui vous pousse a discuter avec quelqu'un ,force qui fait que vous l'invitiez a venir vous voir sans avoir aucunes idées de ce dont vous aller lui parler ! C'est exactement ce qui se passa avec Granger après mon cours.

-Monsieur ,vous vouliez me voir ?

-Oui Miss Granger...que comptez vous faire comme étude l'an prochain ?

-euh...je n'en sais rien professeur ,j'y réfléchit encore ,il y a tellement de choix de carrière probable ,comme je vous l'ai déjà dit cet été d'ailleurs ! C'est tout ?

Je l'enjoignait a partir d'un geste de la main avant de murmurer.

-Comment aller vous Miss Granger ?

Elle s'approcha de moi pour entendre mes paroles avant de sourire ,un nouvel éclat brillant dans le regard.

-Je vais bien Professeur et vous ?

-Vous aviez l'air triste hier soir !

-Vous ne m'aviez pas souhaiter de bonne rentrée...personne ne l'a fait d'ailleurs ,je me suis sentie nostalgique de chez moi...mes parents me souhaitez toujours bonne rentrée Professeur ,c'est tout !

-Et que fessaient 'ils pour vous réconforter Granger ?

-je ne suis plus Miss Granger ?

_Mon cour est finit ,pour le moment je ne suis plus votre professeur !

Elle hocha la tête et un nouveau sourire illumina son visage ,vous n'imaginez pas a quel point j'aime son sourire.

-Ma mère me prenait dans ses bras ,mon père essayait de me faire rire...rien qui ne vous convienne vraiment monsieur ...sans vous offenser !

-Et vous avez raison Granger ,je ne sais pas faire ce genre de choses ,je ne suis pas un sentimental...

Je me rappelais soudain d'une chose qui m'avait parut sans importance le jour ou elle a su que ses parents ne retrouveraient pas la mémoire ,elle n'avait pas verser une seule larme et a mon exact contraire ,Granger était une sentimentale ,elle aurait du pleurer!Elle aurait du être en colère ,se détester d'avoir participer a cette amnésie ,mais rien ,elle avait juste été triste.

-Granger ,quelle était votre réaction quand votre mère vous prenais dans ses bras ?

Elle soupira avant de croiser les bras.

-Ce n'est pas en me posant ce genre de question que vous aller devenir un sentimental Monsieur !

-Loin de là mon attention ,je cherche juste à comprendre certaines choses !

-Eh bien ,j'étais soulagé...

-Granger ,qui diriez vous si je vous prenais dans mes bras ?

Elle éclata de rire ,qu'est ce qui m'avais prit de lui dire ça ?C'est juste que certaines personnes ont besoins d'un contact humain pour pouvoir laisser éclater leurs sentiments. J'avais juste penser que Granger fessait partie du lot!Elle continua de rire avant de se calmer et dans un élan de tristesse je m'emparais de son corps frêle pour le serrer contre le mien!Elle stoppa immédiatement ses rires et je sentis son cœur battre plus vite contre le mien avant que sa respiration ne ralentisse.

-Monsieur ,qu'est ce que vous faites ?

-Je devient sentimental Granger !

-On a le droit de faire ce genre de chose ?

-Juste une fois Granger ,ne croyait pas que ce soit quelque chose qui m'enchante !

Elle étouffa un soupir avant de se détendre et d'entourer ma taille de ses bras ,je manquais de la repoussais avant de me rendre compte que son corps était secoué de sanglot.

-Merci ! Murmura t'elle en m'empoignant plus fort.


	6. Tout m'effrai quand tu a peur

Je me suis vraiment demandé à plusieurs reprises si ce que je vivait était réel ou si cela était juste un rêve ,une fantaisie...étant donné le monde dans lequel nous vivions cela est déjà étrange non?Le fait est que je n'est jamais été heureux dans ma vie.

Dans mon enfance déjà ,je n'avait pas eu l'amour escompté ,ma mère était présente et je suis sur qu 'elle m'aimait ,à sa manière. Et puis elle avait disparu et mon père n'avait eu de cesse de me faire comprendre comme il le pouvait qu'il ne m'aimait pas ,qu'il détestait ma nature et ce qu'elle devait faire de moi...un monstre...Oui ,j'étais devenu un monstre , et je le resterait pour un temps incontestable ,même le mage noir mort ,je restait un monstre car ,même s'il est vrai que j'ai été forcé a tué de nombreuses fois j'ai été consentent ,au début ,j'étais consentent ! J'ai été aspiré dans un tourbillon infernal ,j'étais juste un pauvre garçon ,je n'ai besoin d'aucunes pitié ,Dumbledore m'a soutenu ,il a fait ce qu'il a pu quand il l'a pu et je l'en remercie encore aujourd'hui ,même s'il est mort ,même si j'ai du le tuer.

J'avalais encore un lampé de whisky pur feu avant de regarder l'heure ,7H30 ,dans une demie heure les cours commenceraient encore et toujours. J'avais peur aujourd'hui ,j'avais le cafard et comme toujours les pires moments me revenaient dans une litanie morbide ,pas le moins du monde esquisse...l'alcool me montait déjà a la tête et je priait en silence un Dieu qui s'il existait m'avait totalement oublié ,je prie ce faux Dieu d'avoir pitié de ma pauvre âme tourmentée et de m'accorder pour une fois le bénéfice du doute de m'accorder l'absolution de mes pêcher...Pauvre prêcheur de basse catégorie ,peut être étais je une créature du diable ? Nouvelle gorgée d'ambre pur ,nouvelle grimace ,accordé moi l'absolution ,le bonheur...donné moi une chance de vivre libre de tous ça...

En fermant les yeux je me rappelais de ma première victime ,mon baptême de mort. Après des années de services rendus a mon ancien maître ,il avait finit par m'accorder entière confiance. Elle était belle ,ravissante ,elle avait eu Dieu de son côté puis un jour comme moi ,le vent avait finit par tourné ,Dieu lui a tourné le dos à son tour et j'ai du la tuer... Lily joli ! Je n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire cela ,je l'ai dit a Dumbledore ,je lui ai tout raconté ,je lui ai dit que si je ne surmonté pas cette épreuve il fallait qu'il continue ,qu'il fasse le travail a ma place ,il m'a regardé et m'a dit que plus jamais ne devait être lâche...que plus jamais je ne devrais oublié ,se souvenir pour mieux vaincre. Comme si rien d'autre ne devait plus jamais me détourné de cette mission nouvelle ,la seule pour laquelle je devrait vivre et j'avais réussit...Potter aussi ,en beauté ,il était vaincu et je ne sais pas pourquoi je vit encore...avait vous quelques dessins dérisoires ,quelques bassesse à me soumettre ?

Le liquide me brûlait la gorge mais je me forçais a boire ,a avalais ,je me devait de souffrir ,je ne pouvait pas être heureux après tout n'est pas ? Des frissons me parcourent le dos et je me lève titubant ,mon heure est elle venue?Mon corps est tout le temps douloureux ,mon cœur aussi et ma tête. Je ne veux pas mourir ,mais je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi ,je rêve parfois de n'être jamais venu au monde mais cette envie aussi a disparue!Je ferme de nouveau les yeux et pénètre dans ma salle de classe ,je suis en colère contre le monde ,je ne veux plus de la vie mais elle me retient sans cesse. Deuxième semaine de cour ,les premières années ,stupides cornichons qui même après une semaine atroce se contentent encore de me jeté un sourire sincère à la figure. La colère m'envahit ,me prenant de court ,envahissant tout mon être ,et j'hurlais à cet bande d'hypocrite de déguerpir avant que je ne mette la main sur ma baguette...pourquoi veut tu encore de moi vie stupide ? Laisse moi m'en aller ,j'ai besoin de me reposer ,de partir...pourquoi après tant d'années de détermination farouche ne puis plus me résoudre a me donner la mort ? D'un accio j'amenais une bouteille de whisky pur feu a mon bureau ,je me fichais que Minerva puisse descendre et me foutre à la porte parce que je suis ivre ! Je voulais comprendre pourquoi la mort se détournée de moi comme un fétu de paille !

Beaucoup de choses m'effraient dans ce monde ,même s'il tout le monde l'ignore ,seul Dumbledore connaissait mes peurs les plus profondes ,mais mes peurs omniprésentes il ne les avaient pas en sa possession ,il se contentait de me connaître mieux que quiconque ! Par exemple la foudre et les éclairs me font vraiment peur ,comme un gamin , oui j'ai peur de l'orage et il fut un temps ou j'avais peur de vieillir. Le soleil me fait mal aux yeux et depuis qu'un frelon m'ait piqué dans mon enfance je n'ose plus sortir dehors par un temps estival. Mais cela avait finit par changé ,cet été j'avais du sortir ,pour protéger Granger d'elle même pour lui rendre un peu de gaieté. Pourquoi m'avait on donner ce rôle d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai jamais été bien placé pour rendre les gens heureux ! Je buvait encore une gorgée avant de sursauté ,elle...elle,elle avait connaissance de ma peur de l'orage ,s'était au début du mois d'août ,cela faisait déjà plus d'un mois qu'elle était cloîtrée a Poudlard ,elle ne sortait pas beaucoup ,me suivait partout comme mon ombre comme si j'étais à moi seul une substitution suffisante pour l'absence de ses parents. Un soir elle avait finit par sortir seule dans le Parc ,je l'observais de loin me contentent d'intervenir si le besoin en était mais j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle n'ai pas besoin de moi ,s'était Minerva qui m'avait poussé a la veiller par manquer de temps de sa part ,elle devait encore préparer la rentrée d'une nouvelle année sans guerre et sans Dumbledore.

L'air était chargé et un éclair avait finit par zébré le ciel ,elle avait regardée cet éclair comme hypnotiser et j'avais soupiré avant de descendre la rejoindre.

-Granger ,il va pleuvoir vous feriez mieux de rentrer !

Elle n'avait pas sursauté ,pas bougé ,comme si elle savait que j'étais là...que je veillé pour elle !

-Je n'aimais pas la pluie quand j'étais petite professeur !

-Vous êtes encore petite Granger ! Tentais je

-Mais je ne suis plus une petite fille ...je suis plus grande qu'avant!murmura t'elle

-Certes !

-...

-Pourquoi n'aimiez vous pas la pluie dans ce cas ?

-Je ne sais pas ,j'avais peur de la pluie ,du vent trop brusque ,peur de la pluie...peur de la vie je pense...oui quelque part j'avais peur de devoir vivre ,peur de devoir affronter trop de problèmes. Les autres enfants ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup ,maintenant non plus d'ailleurs...mais j'ai Ron et Harry maintenant et tout va mieux ! Dit elle en souriant.

Je la regardait interdit ,un esprit vif ,intelligent ,elle sait parfaitement faire face a la vie et les autres enfant se moquent rapidement de quelqu'un quand cette personne montre des capacités ordinaires !

-Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je l'aime maintenant ? Ajouta t'elle

J'acquiéssais et jetais un œil inquiet au ciel qui commençait à gronder de plus en plus.

-Un soir ma mère est venue dans ma chambre ,j'étais tétanisée ,elle m'a prit par la main et m'a emmené dehors et elle m'a expliquer que la pluie effacer les chagrins ,que l'orage fessait fuir les monstres des contes de fées ,elle m'a dit regarde comme la pluie scintille ,elle est belle ,regarde la bien...elle m'apprenait a voir au delà des apparences ,au delà de toutes apparences monsieur !

Elle me dévisagea un instant et posa sa main sur mon bras ,ce geste ne m'avait pas surpris ,j'avais juste hocher la tête pour lui dire que oui j'avais compris ,j'avais compris qu'elle m'acceptait d'elle même qu'on ne lui imposer pas ma présence ,qu'elle avait su voir au delà des apparences.

-Vous n'aimer pas l'orage monsieur n'est ce pas ?

J'avais secouer la tête comme un gosse ,hypnotiser par son regard et par la chaleur de sa main posé sur mon avant bras.

-Vous voulez bien regarder l'orage avec moi?Pour voir comme la pluie est jolie ...elle lave l'esprit parfois ,elle apaise croyez moi !

Elle avait alors appuyé sur mon bras pour que je suive son mouvement et m'asseye a mon tour sur l'herbe qui commençait a s'humidifier et dans ce début d'août j'avais accepté la proposition ,j'avais regardé la pluie scintiller et laisser l'orage faire fuir le monstre en moi. Je m'étais retrouvé comme un gosse écarquillant les yeux sous les regards d'une adulte qui comprenait ma peur et qui après l'avoir elle même accepter me fessait a mon tour comprendre que la nature n'est pas mauvaise ,qu'elle est là pour nous dicté nos modes de vies.

A partir de ce jour là je n'ai plus jamais baissé les yeux ,je regarde toujours les cieux quand il y a de l'orage et je garde enfouie en moi cette peur taciturne ,je fais désormais presque les yeux doux aux cumulus et secrètement j'espère encore que Granger me parle du scintillement de la pluie.

Je ravalais un sanglot en même temps qu'une gorgée de whisky . Je ne voulait pas d'une vie solitaire ,je voulais qu'on m'aime quand même ,même si j'ai commis l'irréparable. Épargnez moi d'une vie de monstruosité Merlin !

Quelqu'un venait vers le cachot ,j'entendais ses pas dans le couloir et apparemment cette personne était déterminée ,je pensais rapidement a Minerva ,elle était toujours là pour me remettre d'aplomb ,au même titre que Dumbledore elle me fessait désormais entièrement confiance et elle me soutenait même dans mes coup de colère. Puis les pas on ralenti et j'ai levé la tête pour réprimander ce qui semblait être un imbécile qui avait certainement oublié son sac en sortant a toute vitesse. Mais alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour hurlais mon mécontentement je croisais le regard de Granger ,elle baissa la tête après avoir jeté un œil a mon bureau et à la bouteille de whisky.

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez là? aboyais je

-Je...désolée professeur ,j'ai oublié mon livre au dernier cour et j'en ai besoin pour faire mon devoir !

-Vous me donner mal au crâne Miss Granger ,votre livre est sur la table a coté de la réserve, alors vous le prenez et vous foutez le camp !

Elle hocha la tête et j'avalais encore un peu de whisky comme pour la défendre de faire une remarque et elle fonça chercher son livre.

-Au revoir Professeur !

J'hoche de nouveau la tête comme un réflexe et un sanglot se fraye de nouveau un chemin ,la boule dans ma gorge m'obstrue les voies respiratoires et je prie pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de rapprochement ,j'ai envie de pleurer comme un gosse qui ne comprend pas pourquoi l'on s'acharne a ce point contre lui. Une main chaude vient se poser sur mon épaule et je n'ose pas lever la tête ,elle n'a pas le droit de me voir dans cet état ,elle ne peut pas me lancer de pierres ,me cracher au visage. J'ai connu son chagrin ,mais là c'est différent ,je suis un homme ,un homme ne pleure pas devant un femme ,ce n'est pas éthique. Mais on dirait que Granger se fout de l'éthique ,qu'elle parte ,qu'elle parte !

Rien n'est vraiment important ,n'importe qui peut le voir ,rien ne m'importe vraiment ,de toute façon le tonnerre gronde dehors.

-Professeur ?

-...allez vous en !

-Je ne peux pas monsieur !

Je secouer la tête ,partez Granger suppliais je intérieurement.

-Vous êtes resté pour moi ,et l'orage arrive...

-Je me contrefous de l'orage Granger ,je vous demande de partir!la coupais je sévèrement

Elle s'empara de mon bouteille ,enlevant sa main de mon épaule et entourant de sa main la mienne pour décrispé mes doigts de ce maudit whisky. J'entendis son pied racler le sol et j'attrapais sa main pour la serrer dans la mienne ,sa chaleur me galvanisée. Elle comprit le message et sans lâcher ma main elle s'assied sur le sol a mes cotés et les larmes commencèrent a rouler doucement contre mes joues ,elle ne fit rien pour me réconforter et je ne la remercierais jamais assez pour ça. Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux ,elle étais capable de m'aimer et de me laisser mourir à la fois.

« Une petite rébellion de temps à temps ,c'est comme un orage qui purifie atmosphère »

Le point positif c'est que désormais je n'ai plus peur de l'orage...

a très bientôt pour la suite =)


End file.
